


5. The one where Katya lives in London

by chantiemaya



Series: Trixyawrimo 2018 [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bonfires, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian AU, London, cis women, trixya - Freeform, trixyawrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantiemaya/pseuds/chantiemaya
Summary: Prompt #5: BRITISH BONFIRE NIGHT (NOV. 5TH), OR: THEY GO SEE FIREWORKS





	5. The one where Katya lives in London

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my titles are so lame, I couldn't think of anything :P I also hope I didn't completely murder your traditions, Brits.  
> BIG THANKS to everyone who's supporting this little project <3 It means a lot to me to see your kudos and read your comments.

Even though it’s November, the London weather is pretty good when Katya leaves work on Friday afternoon. She took a couple hours off to go shopping, and the first thing she does is go to the super expensive flower shop down the street and buy a small bunch of pink roses. Her office is at the edge of central London, and it has all the shops she needs, so she never really goes into the busy, touristy areas. 

A place like London has tourist traffic year round. Of course it’s more busy in the summer, as Katya experienced when she moved here, but there are always different types of people around. Sometimes she hears a distinct American accent, and sometimes she blurts out a guess of where the tourist is from. She’ll hear someone speaking next to her in line at a deli and she’ll turn and say, “Kentucky?”. She’s usually wrong, but that doesn’t make it less fun to talk to fellow Americans while living abroad. 

After getting groceries, Katya hauls her bags home on the underground and immediately gets ready to leave again. She takes a quick shower, puts on one of her favorite dresses. It’s made of a white, stretchy material with a black windowpane pattern, and she pairs it with thick black tights and high-heeled boots that reach over her knees. She styles her slightly curly bob, brushes down her bangs and puts on mascara, eyeliner and red lipstick. She looks exactly like herself, and smiles happily at the mirror. 

It’s an important day today, and for Katya, the importance has nothing to do with all the fireworks she hears on the streets when she gets back on the underground. London is celebrating the fifth of November, which was actually yesterday, but there have been fireworks all week and there will be bonfires throughout the greater London area all weekend. From what Google and her British coworkers told her, Katya knows the celebrations have something to do with a Catholic man named Guy Fawkes who tried to blow up the British Parliament in the early seventeenth century. He failed, and people started celebrating that with bonfires every fifth of November - although that story seems to be lost on most people nowadays and everybody just uses the celebration as an excuse to drink beer and set things on fire.

No, this day is the most important of all days since Katya arrived in London at the end of spring: her girlfriend is coming to visit. They haven’t seen each other since May, and Katya’s body is filled with nervousness while she goes through public transport. They have been in close contact since their teary goodbye on the Los Angeles Airport, but all the phonecalls, sexting and skype conversations can’t replace the real deal. They can’t replace how Katya feels when Trixie is near her, how she smells, how her skin feels, how Katya levels up in power a billion times when Trixie walks beside her and grabs her hand. 

By the time Katya arrives at Heathrow Airport, she’s a nervous mess. She looked up beforehand at which stop she had to get off, and of course, she got off at the wrong one. She has to wait for the next train and checks her phone every fifteen seconds - or maybe more. Arriving at the right station, it’s busy, and Katya doesn’t have any patience for anything right now. She pushes past people, suitcases, and baby carriers, and finally arrives at the correct hall. She stares at the flight information screens and looks for Trixie’s flight number - there it is, ten minutes delayed. That’s nothing compared to all the travelling Trixie has done today, but it still frustrates Katya. 

She goes to a little coffee place to wait, but doesn’t order coffee. She’s jittery enough as it is, and opts for a mug of hot chocolate. It’s actually made with ground bits of chocolate and hot milk poured over it, and it calms her a little. From where she sits, she can look across the hallway and see if people start coming out, but she also has the flight’s status open on her phone screen. 

Katya sits, waits, looks around, paces the hall, goes outside, walks around, sits again, and eventually wonders if she should pick up smoking again. It takes about forty-five minutes for the flight status to change on the boards, and then it says that their luggage will be arriving shortly - which means Trixie is on the other side of the glass wall waiting for her suitcase. Katya stands up and waits close to the exit for her girl to appear. 

Finally, after thirty more minutes of hopping from one foot to the other, and checking her phone a million more times, Katya sees a distinct blonde hairdo - it’s a little flat from spending more than ten hours on a plane, but it’s definitely her, and Katya squeals a little, jumping up to wave at Trixie. Trixie hurries over and drops her suitcase to the floor to embrace her girlfriend. 

“OH my god, that took forever!”

“You look so good.”   
  
“I can’t believe you’re here.”   
  
“I love you.”   
  
They are talking over each other, hugging, tearing up, whispering words into each other’s hair, and finally kiss. Trixie wraps her arm around Katya’s shoulders, and Katya wraps hers around Trixie’s waist as they walk through the airport and down into the underground area. They don’t talk a lot on the way home, just sit close and whisper privately, unaware of whatever goes on around them. 

It takes them about an hour on two different underground lines to get to Katya’s neighborhood, and then a good fifteen minute walk to her apartment in a five-floor building. It’s not much; a small living room and open kitchen, one bedroom and a tiny bathroom, but it’s good enough. 

“Oh, this is so cute!” Trixie walks into the cosy living room, where Katya has decorated the rented furniture with colorful blankets and a fluffy rug on the floor. 

“Yeah, it was pretty boring when I came in, but I added some stuff to make it look better. Did you see the plants?” Katya points out all the green plants that line up the small window and all over the bookcase and dinner table. 

“How the fuck are you keeping all of these alive?!” Trixie asks after checking if they are real - they are. Katya shrugs. 

“I don’t have a lot to do on my spare time,” she says with a little smile. 

The heater turns on with some gurgling and banging, and Katya brings a bottle of white wine from the fridge. 

“I thought we could order some Chinese or something, if you’re hungry?”   
  
“Sounds good, I’m a little beat after all that travelling,” Trixie says with a nod. They sit down on the couch and Katya scoots as close to Trixie as she can. 

“I now you just got here, and, it’s like, we have a million things to talk about, but…” she pauses and Trixie raises her eyebrows. “I had a really good talk with my boss today, about my internship. They wanna offer me a real job for at least a year.”

Katya stares at her girlfriend with questioning eyes, holding one of her hands in both of her own. 

“They want you to stay? It’s going  _ that _ well?” Trixie is excited and squeezes Katya’s hand. Katya nods, and still looks nervous. 

“It’s awesome, but also, I told him I have to think about it.”   
  
“You did? Why” Trixie asks, surprised. She knows how much Katya loves her job. She reaches out to touch Katya’s hair, something she always does when she’s worried about her. There isn’t even any hair out of place, she just needs to touch it. 

Katya shakes her head and takes a breath, then sighs, and Trixie hears a little sob. 

“Baby! What is it? Katya?” Trixie sits up and takes Katya’s face in both of her hands - she’s really crying. 

“I don’t know if I can do it. You’re so far away, I miss you so much, it hurts. It hurts too much, Trix.”

Trixie pulls Katya into a hug, and Katya pulls up her leg and wraps one around Trixie’s hip, and they’re a messy heap on the couch. Trixie feels her own tears bubbling up because she can’t stand seeing her girlfriend so sad, but she knows she doesn’t have any reason to cry, and she breaks up their embrace. Katya is confused when Trixie suddenly gets up and drags her suitcase over to the couch. 

“I wasn’t gonna say it like this, or do this right away, or like... “ Trixie sighs and opens her bag, rummaging through it. It’s chaotic, and weird, and Katya is speechless. 

“I wanted to wait for the perfect moment, but… well. This is perfect.”   
  
Trixie produces a small, blue, velvety box on the palm of her hand, and Katya’s heart stops dead in her chest. 

“What?”

“Open it.”

Katya takes the box, her hands suddenly ice cold, and opens the top. There are two identical rings inside, thick, silver bands with small embedded diamonds. Katya looks up and Trixie takes that as her cue to start talking again. 

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while, even before you left, and right now, I can’t wait anymore. I quit my job, I don’t want to go back and live there without you. I don’t want to be without you ever again, Kat. We’ve been together for over five years and I want you to say yes to being with me forever. I want you to be my wife, and I wanna be your wife, and live here and… we’ll work it out.”   
  
Trixie lets her body slide off the couch and sits on her knees in front of Katya, who has tears streaming down her cheeks now. 

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Katya squeals through tears. “Absolutely fucking yes!”

Trixie throws herself onto Katya and they both cry while they kiss and roll over the couch. Their embrace is halted by some loud bangs from outside, and all of a sudden the room is bathed in blue and red and yellow lights. They go to the window to check, and see the sky full of fireworks. 

“Did you tell your neighbours I was coming?” Trixie asks.

“Yeah, they are just as excited as I am,” Katya says with a smile. 


End file.
